


You say you love the rain, but open your umbrella when it rains..........

by LuLu (SavageMonkey)



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Lovers, Romance, Uncle Harry, angsty, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-04 02:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavageMonkey/pseuds/LuLu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His 25th Birthday started out as all his others, call from mum, a hot mug of tea and poached eggs. Yet a small package delivered to his door may change everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Follow the road less traveled..

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Styles; Anyone that says his name automatically thinks they know him, pop star , rich, handsome could have anything or anyone he wants. Yet he choses to be "uncle Harry" and lay on the floor coloring with Lux and cook for his family. 
> 
> Life has a way of choosing a path quite unexpected. 
> 
> Lindsay moved away from her old life towards a future she only could have imagined. Her books have become best sellers, her check book is shockingly full? A new home in a gated community will bring neighbors she never expected.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**.**

**  
**Lindsay punches numbers into the digital calculator sitting amongst scattered bills and projections shes been staring at for the past two hours. Raking a hand through her auburn hair, pulling off her glasses slowly rubbing her eyes. The sun has long been set and the tea gone cold in front of her.  It will be possible she tells her inner voice thats been nagging at her for hours.

 

"Linds you have to take a break, those numbers aren't going to change no matter how many times you work them." Lindsay watches her best friend and roomate come into the room bearing two steaming cups of tea setting one down in front of her with a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Placing a hand over her friends."Oh Hallie I know, I know. Just seems almost too unbeliveable that I can afford this ya know? I have to keep checking." Lindsay picks up the steaming cup blowing over the rim looking at her big haired blonde friend.

"Babe, this is a once in lifetime chance for  you, a fresh start and you have to run with it. I can barely even think about how I would handle this myself. But this is you, you are so strong and deserve this change. Especially after ..." Hallie stops and smiles softly pulling out the chair tucking up her knee.

"You can finish that sentence you know, I'm no longer going to fall apart at mention of his name." Even as Lindsay finishes the sentence she feels her chest tighten. Don't say it please, dont say it replays in her mind.

"Don't worry I refuse to mention _he who shall not be named_ , it pains me too much. I want to rip off his balls." Hallie smirked.

Lindsay snorts into her tea sending some hot splatters over onto her hand. "Heyyy this isn't meant to hurt me, only him."

"Couldn't help myself babe, its something I dream about." Hallie smiles.

 Lindsay watches Hallie stand to flip on the CD player, soft jazz envolpes the room. A deep voice fills her brain with thoughts of dancing in the moonlight.

"Ok then listen we will have to decide what's next then, are you going to stay here? Maybe even move with me?" Lindsay winks at her friend.  

"As much as you know I would love to follow you into this adventure  I can't just leave, I finally have my flower shop and well look you don't need me. Your famous now! Those books have rocketed you into fame. I am not going to ride on your coatails my friend. We've been living together since college, time to spread your wings my little butterfly." Hallie plunks down in the chair stacking up some of the papers.

"Did you really just quote Little Mix at me? Really!" Lindsay shakes her head at her friend.

"Well if I remember correctly we danced on table singing that very song that at the top of our lungs once so um ya I did."

Lindsay could almost picture the very night in question, but chose not to think of the next morning surely it had been ugly.

"We are too old for that shit these days."  Sighing Lindsay thinks of her impending birthday, she wasn't entirely sure how she felt about turning thirty. She knew it wasnt the end of the world really. In fact she has so many good things right now its almost silly to even think about a birthday.

"Ok let's snap out of this and celebrate your move I'm breaking out the wine!" Hallie delcares on her way back into the kitchen.

Watching her go Lindsay walks over to the window overlooking their tiny back yard holding a small flower and vegetable garden they planted after they moved in. So many memories here. But London had to hold more right?

 

 

~~*~~

 

Harry typed out the recipe text to his mum with such speed even he was unsure really of what he was trying to convey before he had to step out into masses that waited for them at the venue. Glancing up he saw the barricades coming into view before them. Even after nine years of being in the band and having been to more premieres than he can remember it still made him giddy inside. Their fans have managned to range in ages from five to ninety-fifty still. Even though by the time they actually would step inside the theater he will have taken at least a thousand pictures, and signed just as many his face will hurt from smiling its always more than worth it.

Checking his watch he looked up at the boys he loves. Louis was clattering on about what to say to reporters, Niall was bouncing about telling his latest tale of his game of Fifa with his nephews. Zayn was showing Pauly their body guard the newest picture of his son with Perrie. Liam had been relaying to Louis his latest investment in stocks when they heard the screams coming closer. How things had changed from just a few years ago when they had started out. It wasn't always fart jokes and pranks anymore. They all had established that they were here to stay and their music had grown right along with them. Marriages and children had come to the forefront instead of making their latest deal or concert the most important thing. After Zayn married Perrie a few years back they realized that they were losing to much time with family and friends it was time to take some time off and make a record on their own time, do things on their own time not someone elses.

Harry still remembers the day Louis came to him upset beyond words after his mum was due to have twins and their team told him he couldn't be there, other things were more important. What could possibly be more important than babies he said to Harry, those were his little brothers. How could he miss that?

Harry hugged him and assured him things will change they all just needed to stick together and make it happen. And that is just what they did. They rode out the rest of that year. Louis was there to welcome the babies with tear stained face sending all the boys hundreds of pictures via text that day.

Holding a five person meeting amongst themselves they traveled back to where it all began the cottage. Harry thought a weekend away from everything for all five of them would do them all some good.  It was the best time still being silly but really laying everything out on the table. If they moved away from what they all knew would everything change? Being their own bosses and making decisions based on what they wanted not what everyone else thought they wanted could either make or break them.

In the end that weekend was a turning point in their lives for the better. The grueling schedule they had been keeping for so long was effecting them more than they realized. Sickness and exhaustion plagued them so it only made sense to come to their managment team as a unit saying enough.  So One Direction rode out 2014 and changed everything. They made an annoucement of taking time off to make another record and take some serious time for them. Now they do premieres and concerts when they want leaving so much more time for themselves and new wives and babies.

Harry smiled over at the picture Zayn was showing and realized he was looking at his twenty-fifth birthday still single but a very doting unoffical offical uncle to Lux and soon a new arrival from Lou Teasdale. Gemma had gotten married but was still thinking about children so the official uncle part may be a bit longer.

Its not that he doenst think he will settle down, it will happen. Just hasn't found anyone yet that he can fully commit too and trust. Too many times his relationships seems to turn into them wanting the limelight more than him. And of course even after all this time if he even breathes in anyone's direction hes going to marry them. He finds it all comical at this point.

If the press could have seen him earlier in a ratty tshirt wiping off Lux's nose and cleaning up their kitchen since he stayed with Lou since Lux wasn't feeling well. Her ninth month shes just too big to get up and down like she should per doctors orders. Tom had been able to get one last gig in before the babies birth so he was on duty to make sure Lux got enough fluids and Lou was staying put till he got home before Harry had to leave. Real glamourous life.

But dammit he wouldn't trade a minute of the life he has. Just starting to feel a bit restless some days in his big empty home. Would be nice to have someone to share his madness with.

"Alright boys, yes I will still always call you boys so deal with it. We are here and remember watch out for those older ladies they seem to be the ones who want to pinch bums these days." Pauly smiled and reached over to pull open the door.

"We love you Paul." They all said in unison stepping out to flashes and deafening screams.

 

 

~~*~~             

_Six months later......_

_  
_"Hallie you can't even imagine how it was, there I was up on the stage signing the books for the last of fans waiting for autographs. Jim calls and says its time. I go to stand up to go over and meet them and get my foot caught on the damn chair and I fall over. FALL OVER. Boom flat, and you know what happened next?" Lindsay stops to sip her wine.

"You snorted."

"I snorted! Oh my god! I snorted and snorted again. Laying on my back flat. Laughing till I felt like I was going to pee." Lindsay felt her face heat up.

"Honestly I wish I could have seen it. You were always one for a good snort. I love you my friend." Hallie laughed in her ear.

"Hals I got an idea. I was thinking could you visit soon? Ive been here six months mostly touring around and just starting research for my new book. But honestly its all on my own time. I can manage to squeeze you in."

"Oh well great just squeeze me in please. Let me see what I can work out I have to cover my shop."

"Fantastic, wonderful! I would love to show you around! This place I live is well its out of the story books Hal, I had no idea when I let my agent find me a place that it woud be this posh with high ceilings and everything. I dont really see too many of my neighbors it gets a bit lonley. I do miss our parties on the porch back home. There is this one neighbor Margaret, older lady two houses over that was kind and brought me some scones shortly after I moved in. Well I say two houses over, that's a bit of an understatement of space. You just have to see." Lindsay stands at the window watching a black Ranger Rover swing down into the house facing hers over the grassy circle seperating their houses.

"I cant wait! I will check I promise, listen Linds I have to run your already into the evening;in this time zone I have loads of work I have to get done still. I love you. Text, call, send an owl soon ok?" Hallie laughs into the phone.

"Love you too. Talk soon!" Lindsay lets the call drop off as she stands at the window watching her tall neighbor with unruly hair step out shaking his hair. Shutting the door he stoops down low looking under the car then around finally finding what looks to be like his keys picking them up tossing into the air, only to drop them again. She watches him scuttle around to find them. Shaking his head at himself he skips up the steps to his door stopping to pick up what looks like a package before heading inside.

She has watched him come and go for a while now. Usually dawning a trench coat or what looks almost like a turban on his head. The neighborhood is spread out between houses so she can never quite make out what he looks like. But his smile seems to shine across the street when she might catch him on the phone chatting away.

Not intending to feel like she is watching him she backs away sauntering into her kitchen to refill her wine glass.

 

~~*~~

 

Turning the package over in his hands shrugging off his coat scanning the name _Lindsay Green_ _6 Wellington._ Harry walked over to the window pushing back the curtain as he watched a curtain move back into place across the way. It has to be that house. He remembers seeing  moving vans a while back the day he was leaving for the tour.

One big downside to life on the road, he misses being cordial to practically everyone around him.

Stalking back over the counter he grabs his coat and the package. No time like the present , Nick will be over in an hour to pick him up for his Birthday dinner.Better not keep him waiting he knows Nick can get quite bitchy. Such a diva sometimes.

Jogging down the steps he pulls the jacket closer as the crisp February wind whips across his face.

Taking the steps two at a time he hears the sound of a trumpet wafting through the door, he knocks three times shoving his free hand into his pocket.

 

~~*~~

Lindsay had just set the pot on the stove to boil her pasta her head feeling light from her second glass of wine. Flicking on her ipod to her favorite jazz musican Marvin Stamm, his trumpet sounds make her feel alive.

The knocks at her door make her jump a little, no one ever just pops over, she doesn't know anyone to pop. Keeping the wooden spoon in her hand she slowly makes her way to the silouette standing on her porch. Using the spoon to move the curtain she is met with a back of a tall man collar up bouncing from the cold. Oh no way is this her tall mystery neighbor, damn did he see her watching him? Running through all sorts of thoughts of what to say to him, he turns slowly to spy her peering out at him spoon at the ready.

A  white dimpled smile crosses his face. Lindsay cant help but think she knows this face.

Grabbing the knob she opens it to large green eyes smiling at her. "Lindsay Green?" his voice is from the depths of the earth.

"Yes, may I help you?"

Harry holds out the package. "This was on my porch just over there." Gesturing over his shoulder.

"Oh great thanks, come in please its way too cold out. " Pulling the door wide Harry steps in.

"Thank you, Im Harry. Harry Styles." Sticking out his big hand towards Lindsay. She took it with the wind being knocked out of her.

"Your home is very lovely, I used to visit Charles who lived here before you. He was a gentle old man made the best Linzer cookies, you familiar with those? They have a jam in the middle. He gave me the recipe before he moved. " Harry took in the paintings on the wall while Lindsay stared at his profile.

Shaking her head to regain her brain. "I like to bake. Maybe you could share the recipe with me unless its a total secret then I will just have to sneek over and steal it from your recipe book." Smiling up at him, very proud of herself for being able to form that sentence.

"Perfect then I will make sure to double check my security system, don't tell Charles it would be my head on a platter. Is this Marvin Stamm your listening to? It has to be , I know that riff anywhere. " Harry stepped over towards the ipod station.

"Why yes the one and only. I fell in love with him in college he was able to keep me sane during exam times. I had to lock myself away and put him in my ears to block out my crazy roomates." Lindsay walked into the kitchen to turn off the boiling water. "Harry can I interest you in some wine? I just opened it in a bit of a celebration of my clumsiness today, almost killed myself at my own book signing." Lindsay picked up the bottle showing him.

Harry watched her,a small smile playing on his lips. So many times he meets someone, they know who he is and instantly they go all off the rails. But it was obvious she knows who he is and didn't really react. Intriguing.

"I don't mind if I do, thank you Lindsay. Um what's this about a book signing? What have you written? " Harry pulled off his jacket laying it over the chair as he accepts the sweet smelling dark crimson wine handed to him.

"Well Ive gone and made myself sound like a big shot haven't I? Not really intended. But yes I have a series of books for young adults.  Some set in each time period. The characters will time travel to a new century , find portals and mythical creatures, search for keys to the next dimension,solve a few crimes, fall in and out of love. Set the world on fire if you will." Lindsay make a grand gesture at the end.

Harry watches her eyes light up speaking of her books. She is much shorter than him, long curly brownish red hair, sparkling hazel eyes hidden behind framed glasses. She must be a bit older than him but he never been one to try and figure out how much. Age means nothing.

"So you ARE a big shot then, who is clumsy. Perfect." Harry raises his glass to clink with hers. "Cheers."

"Cheers Harry, never toasted to falling over before so thank you." Pulling out a stool to sit at her island. "Have you lived here in this neighborhood very long? I haven't gotten out very much or met anyone but Margaret so far."

 Harry followed by pulling out the other stool and hitching a long leg over leaning on his elbows.

"Yes actually been here about five years now. Its quiet and peaceful here. Fell in love with the open house and my garden." Harry took a sip admiring the art on her kitchen walls. "I have to ask all these paintings are beautiful who is the artist?" Harry pointed to the birds flying over the sea.

"Ah that's my favorite, that was the last one my dad painted before he got sick. Just my daddy, he should have sold them or something. But he mainly did it for fun. He was just so talented. But after his passing my mom let me bring them all over here. Kinda makes me feel like he's still here you know?" Lindsay felt her throat close a bit.

Harry watched her with sadness in his eyes. "I'm very sorry about the loss, he really did have talent."

"Thanks.Ya know I couldn't make a stick figure if I wanted. But I can write at least. Got that going for me." Lindsay took a sip scanning  his eyes.

 

Lindsay of course knew who Harry was, she's currently blaming her near death by chair experience and wine for not realizing who he was the minute he turned around. How is this even real? She has heard about him for years but never ever imagined she would be living by him, let alone him at her kitchen table admiring her father's art work.

"So there is an elephant in the room we might as well talk about him." Lindsay quirked a smile at Harry.

Looking over his shoulder spinning looking around Harry smiles back at her, knowingly but enjoying it.  "Did I bring him in with me again? Damn I always tell him to stay outside but hes not too keen on the cold really."  Harry stood to retreive the wine from the counter and lean over to fill Lindsay's glass along with his.

"Thank you Harry Styles of One Direction."  clinking her glass with his. "But I must say here, this neighborhood I would have thought you would live in an even more secluded place? You should see where I come from in the states, teeny tiny house with small garden. To ....to...this!" Linday flails her arms around.

"Ha! But Lindsay humble beginnings come great things. Look at me, I started in small Cheshire to well this too. When the weather is nice there are children that play and run about. Very nice families around." Lindsay watched his eyes light up at the talk of family.

"Oh good to know I have to admit this has been quite a change for me. The Midwest isnt exactly London. I have met Margaret and well now you!"

"Lindsay my manners, sorry, where are you from?" Harry snuck a quick glance at his watch.

"Small town in Illinois called Dalton City, nice and flat and full of corn and wheat fields. Been here a whole six months now. I feel like a big fish out of water most of the time here, but I'm learning to not cross over those squiggily lines and not try to side swipe anyone now that I have an actual car. This whole other side of the road has gone and messed me up."

Harry laughed out he couldn't help it. "I will make sure to keep away from you when I see you leaving the neighborhood." Taking the last sip of his glass. He noticed she turned off a pot when he first came in.  "Have you eaten Lindsay?"

"Actually I was about to boil some pasta, all this wine will work against me here soon. Would you like some? "

Placing his hand close to hers on the counter. "No , no thank you but I would like you to join me and my friends actually for dinner I am about to go out for celebration of well my birthday today. So we can call it welcome to the neighborhood and turning a quarter century party. "

Lindsay felt her face almost want to break into two. "Happy Birthday! Twenty-five! oh my your a pup, Im staring down thirty this year! I well sure , why not let me just get some boots. Goodness is what Im wearing ok?" Suddenly feeling out of her element.

Harry scanned her bulky soft purple sweater and legging type pants he watched her grab some long black boots. "You look lovely. No worries Nick is taking me to a pub he got a room in along with some possible karaoke I believe. So nothing overly posh by any means." Harry stood throwing his coat back on pulling out his phone to text Nick.

She couldn't help but smile at the thought of spending the evening out. Which is more than overdo anyway. "This Nick, can I assume this will be the Nick Grimshaw? Ya I know listen to him in the mornings, he's quite the riot."

Harry nodded. "One in the very same. Just keep in mind, his brain has no boundaries, neither does his mouth. Just don't believe everything he has to say bout me. He tends to share stories around new friends."

  
"Oh I can't wait, I want all the juicy details, he may become my new best friend. Harry this is just. Thank you." Zipping up her second boot and grabbing her coat along with her keys and purse.

"How about wait to thank me until after you have spent the evening with this crowd. Its very um interesting?" Harry's eyebrows furrowed a bit tight.

"I'm sure I will thank you. I love interesting people I can pretty much get along with anyone." Lindsay watched Harry type back a response smiling now.

"Nick will be here in about five, he is looking forward to meeting a fan of his, his words not mine." Harry smirked at her. "Would you like to join me in crossing over to my humble abode." Making a grand gesture for Lindsay to take his arm.

"Lead the way Mr. Harry Styles." Lindsay looped her arm through his out into the chilly night.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Lindsay started to question reality the minute Nick Grimshaw swooped his Mercedes into Harry's drive as they made their way over to his house. Here she is first ,on Harry's arm  just chatting away about London weather. Then watchng BBC radio super DJ whip in blaring music his hair is about as tall as his roof. The driver side door is thrown open, a long leg steps out keeping the other propped on the door. Music echoes up to the darkened sky.  Blazing white teeth greet them. " Popstar!" He says motioning to Harry. "Popstar's new friend" motioning to me. "Hurry up we can play nice in the car me balls are going to fall off." With that the leg and hair get back in the car, door slamming shut.

"See Lindsay, I told you. Would you want me to sit in front?" Harry smiles down at her opening the door to the backseat. Sharing a smile with him she pulls her coat closer and sits down into the plush back seat.

An arm revealing long skinny finger is thrown over the back to her. "I promise I have manners, just not when its bloody freezing out. Nick Grimshaw. Pleasure." Grabbing his extended hand. " I belive Harry said your name is Linday Green yes?"

"Yes it is Ive had it since the day I was born.Very nice to meet you Nick!" Lindsay smiled widely at him.

"Cheeky one we have here Harry! I may want to keep her for myself." Nick let go of her hand to shove Harry.

"Heyyyyy  we dont _claim women!_ Good god man!" Harry craned his neck back at her smiling.

"Well trust me boys there is plenty of me to go around and then some. That damn American cooking I grew up on." Spreading her hands out over the soft leather seat, looking out the window. Her body always made her feel a bit uncomfortable. She was not the skinniest of women.

"Hey hey hey none of that talk!" Nick whipped the car out of the drive and headed out towards the security gate.

"I personally think you look just lovely." Harry smiled, not in a way that would be taken as flirting just sweet. Once again then facing forward. "So Nicholas what is in store? Who will be gracing me with their presence this evening on the day of my birth?"

Lindsay heard Nick rattle off a list of names something about making sure to keep flashes to a minimum. " Lindsay you ever been to a popstars birthday party?"

"To be honest I couldn't tell you a time I ever maybe even knew a popstar? And well now I've known Harry for...." glancing towards the middle to see the dashboard time. "What Harry we met about an hour and a half ago now? So um ya that would be a no."

Harry let out a loud laugh.

"As long as there are drinks I will be just fine." Lindsay scooted back to her warm spot in the seat.

"Well that  I can definately make sure to keep you provided with plenty of libations young lady." Nick glanced at her from the rearview mirror.

The pit of her stomach started to feel electric as she watched the road zoom by on there way to the pub. What in the world was her life right this moment?

 

**~**

 

Set back a ways from the windy gravel road Lindsay scanned the houses and lights in the distance over the clearing.  They had driven away from the city proper into what she would call a farm town. If her assumptions were correct this was like a hole in the wall pub that Harry could feell fully relaxed in, they probably know him and Nick just as two blokes that pop in with all their famous friends having the what happens in the pub, stays in the pub.

Throughout their journey Lindsay listened to Harry and Nick banter back and forth, Harry practically turning himself around in the chair to include her in several stories of people she had no idea of but smiled along with him. Watching his profile from the back she can easily see why so many have fallen for him over the years. She would have to live under a rock not too know who he was. The wheels in her head are spinning of what she has heard , and is now witnessing. He is laughing and singing along to Madonna on the radio.

Nick pulled the car into a spot in front of the crowded pub, twinkling lights hung across the paned windows. A low hanging sign saying McLarney's swung in the cold. The white brick and cherry red frame was inviting. The main door burst open as they unbuckled, Lindsay instantly recoginzed Niall baring his white teeth holding a large pint in his hand.

"Harry! Me boy, what took you so damn long the natives are getting restless!" Pulling Harry away from his open door into a side hug.

 Waving to Lindsay Niall ducked back towards the door. Harry turned around to help her out of the car. "Well thank you Harry, hey thanks for well invitivng me and letting me be a part of your party. I dont want you to feel the need to babysit me either. I can work a room."

Harry quirked an eyebrow at her. "Alright, work a room huh? Just enjoy yourself its all on Nick tonight. Im getting the Lobster!"

Shaking his head at him. "Don't let him fool you he would have fish and chips anyday. Ok kids let's get some drinks"

Nick shoved Harry forward to a blinding  light from the door. Lindsay could hear the chorus of Happy Birthday ring out as she snuck in behind him to warmth.

The room smelled of grease and something made of cinnamon, balloons of green were held up by streamers attached to the backs of several chairs. Alot of familiar faces Lindsay had known to be associated with Harry milled about clapping his back, giving hugs and kisses to the cheek.

Lindsay felt a hand placed on her shoulder from behind, loud Irish accent in her ear. "Sorry for me manners earlier, Niall Horan." Sticking out his hand.

"Nice to meet you Niall, Im Lindsay Green."

"Would you like a pint?" Niall motioned behind him to the wall of spickets dislaying every kind of beer possibly known to man.

"Woah that is quite the selection." Taking a step forward. "Yes! you reccomend any of these?"

Pulling her coat off her shoulders and hanging it on a nearby hook she scanned the brands.  One caught her eye Jack Frost. "How's this one?"

"Oh yes go for it, I hear there is a tab that was put down by Nick, hey Martin let's get our new friend here a Jack Frost." Niall placed an elbow on the bar leaning back to survey the crowd tipping back his own beer.

"So American eh? Where abouts?" Niall set down his beer.

"Accent gives me away every time right? Small town close to Springfield Illinois called Dalton City. I'm sure you've never heard of it." Lindsay accepted the tall glass being handed over to her. Taking a sip she instantly felt better.

"We toured around the states so much, I do remember Illinois being very flat and lots of corn." Niall gestured towards Harry."So known Harry long?"

Lindsay couldn't help but glance at the clock on the wall. "Let's see we are going on two hours now." Lindsay watched Niall's eyebrows shoot up. "I moved into the neighborhood he lives, just happned to wind up on my doorstep today, I'm still trying to figure out what Im doing here." Smiling at him taking another sip of her beer.

Niall smiled towards Harry. "Harry is good for that, nice bloke just wants to get to know new people all the time. Honestly one of the nicest guys you will ever get to know."

Lindsay could see that very statement playing out before her eyes. He was surrounded but making eye contact with everyone, engaging them. Just a simple quick touch or hug. Everyone wanted his attention.

Suddenly glancing over his shoulder he caught Lindsay's eye and smiled.  _You_ _good?_ She instantly felt something welling up from a place that had been put away. A lost sock in the bottom of the drawer you get just a little bit too happy to find. She was good.

Tipping her beer to him and smiling in what hopefully looked a casual manner she turned back to Niall asking him about Ireland, which set her up for the next hour learning the ins and outs of Mullingar and beyond.

 

~~*~~

Working a room can be very hard after a few very cold and very tall Jack Frost's and little to no food. Not that there wasn't food, more than enough actually. But Niall and then Nick joined her in the corner booth discussing life, her books and her love of gardening. Real crazy stuff was going down when she heard him. The rumbling in her ear. "You ok love?"

"Oh we are onto love already, you move fast Styles its only been about four hours now." Lindsay smirked up at him.

"Well you just called me Styles!" Harry bent down so she had to look down at him.

"Touche! I am great, these two here are learning about my gardening skills and they haven't run off yet."

She watched his eyes widen. "Oh you garden too? You must come over and take a look at mine."

Niall put his head on the table speaking in a muffled voice." Oh Lindsay you've gone and done it now, he will go on and on about his garden for days."

Harry waved him off. "Hey its a hobby and its relaxes me!" Leaning a bit closer. "They just dont understand. You hungry if you want I will get you a plate." Harry stretched back to his tall lanky self.

"Really Harry its your birthday, no need I should get up anyway and make sure I can walk, no thanks to Niall here forcing me to drink." Throwing a thumb at him but smiling all the same.

"Oh ya blame the Irishmen, I see how you are!" Niall cackled.

Grabbing the extended hand to her she stood up feeling a bit happy fuzzy. "If someone had told me that I would be where I am right now I would have laughed in their face Harry I really would have. Thanks again for stepping on my door step today. Shit you know what I never opened that package. I bet it was my artwork for the next book. Whoops." Lindsay felt her tongue keep moving, Harry was watching with an amused look as she walked next to him to the table full of bowls and platters of food. Everything was making her mouth water and  smelled wonderful.

"Its my pleasure Lindsay, I dont know if you noticed our neighborhood has mostly older couples and singles on our side. Its lovely to have someone to chat with that is closer to my age." Grabbing a plate for her and himself she took it filling with salad and chicken.

 "So you should come over tomorrow if your free, see the garden, I could make some pasta. If you want of course, if your free that is." Harry piled his plate with grilled vegtables.

It took Lindsay all of two seconds to think it over. "I love a good garden and well I never turn down food. Of course I would love too Harry." 

Nick stepped in between abruptly. "We've been made out side , just thought I should let you know."

Lindsay watched Harry's face falter from its smile for a moment. But spring back quickly. Letting out a breath he leaned down to her. "How do you feel about planning an escape route when we leave later?'

 

~~*~~

 

Harry walked to the stage grabbing the microphone off the small stand it was hanging on. "Well look at this someone qued up my favorite song. Nick. Who would do something liket that ? Nick."

"Hey your the popstar get your boy up there with you, serenade us or something!" Nick waved at him.

"Come on Nialler, we are being told what to do imagine that!" Harry covered his giggles with his hand.

Niall made his way through the small crowd that was still left in the pub with his guitar in hand. "Look mate I even have my guitar!"

It was more than obvious they had a few more pints, pulling the stool closer Harry sat down to keep from swaying off the stage. Niall scooted his own stool closer to him, strumming off a few chords.

Harry scanned the crowd to find his new friend. She was really a cool woman. He liked her attitude and smile. Sometimes he meets women that are lovely but there is no spark of even liking them as a person. Lindsay was making a big impression on him quickly. He invited her over for dinner and didnt think twice about it, they are neighbors so of course it makes sense.

Right this moment the room was a bit fuzzy anyway but he could spot Nick in the corner and Lindsay at his side smiling up at him, then turning to survey the stage, her look was almost sleepy as she watched them fumble a bit to get ready to sing.

Nodding in her direction he brought the microphone to his ips.

_So this is what you meant_   
_When you said that you were spent_   
_And now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit_   
_Right to the top_   
_Don't hold back_   
_Packing my bags and giving the academy a rain-check_   
  
_I don't ever wanna let you down_   
_I don't ever wanna leave this town_   
_'Cause after all_   
_This city never sleeps at night_   
  
_It's time to begin, isn't it?_   
_I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit_   
_I'm just the same as I was_   
_Now don't you understand_   
_That I'm never changing who I am_   
  
_So this is where you fell_   
_And I am left to sell_   
_The path to heaven runs through miles of clouded hell_   
_Right to the top_   
_Don't look back_   
_Turning to rags and giving the commodities a rain-check_   
  
_I don't ever wanna let you down_   
_I don't ever wanna leave this town_   
_'Cause after all_   
_This city never sleeps at night_   
  
_It's time to begin, isn't it?_   
_I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit_   
_I'm just the same as I was_   
_Now don't you understand_   
_That I'm never changing who I am_   
  
_It's time to begin, isn't it?_   
_I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit_   
_I'm just the same as I was_   
_Now don't you understand_   
_That I'm never changing who I am_   
  
_This road never looked so lonely_   
_This house doesn't burn down slowly_   
_To ashes, to ashes_   
  
_It's time to begin, isn't it?_   
_I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit_   
_I'm just the same as I was_   
_Now don't you understand_   
_That I'm never changing who I am_   
  
_It's time to begin, isn't it?_   
_I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit_   
_I'm just the same as I was_   
_Don't you understand_   
_That I'm never changing who I am_

Harry opened his eyes and clapped Niall on the shoulder as they ended the song together. It was still always weird when they sing without the other boys. He watched everyone grabbing their drinks.

 

"Thank you so very much everyone for coming and to Nick who is always a life of the party." Harry set down the microphone and made is way down to say his goodbyes.  

He watched Lindsay grab her coat and hug Niall he grabbed her phone and punched in some numbers and handed it back, kissing her cheek. Smiling over at Harry he winked.

Harry couldn't help but smile back at him. He knew Niall would probably drive Lindsay crazy with nonsense texts of jokes and emoticons all the time now. He will have to warn her later when she came for dinner.

"Nick, we better decided how we are going to do this." Shrugging on his coat, he helped Lindsay get her arm into hers.

"Popstar this ones on you. Should we just let them take our pic or do you want to remain annoyomous." Nicks eyes flicked to Lindsay.

"I am standing right here you know. Is this about being seen with me? Because I'm not worrried, unless you are? I mean I can just throw myself into the backseat, maybe slide over the hood, climb down the sunroof?" Lindsay smirked at him.

"Im making too much out of this apparently. You have to understand anyone I am seen with well they tend to get all freaked out. You can handle this then." Harry looked genuinely concerned.

Placing a hand on his arm. "Let's just walk outside, I really appreciate you wanting to protect me or whatever. Nick you ok to drive?"

"Cool as a cumcumber my lady. Why dont you just lead the way then." Nick pulled the door open to let a blast of cold onto them.

Harry watched Lindsay put her head up and walk out the door to the car. He could make out cameras at the edge of the lot, flashes already going.  Waiting and smiling at him she was standing at the back door. Nick unlocked the doors and Harry walked out to calls of his name and shouts of Happy Birthday. He raised his face and smiled over the car giving a quick wave and got in.

Nick manuevered the car away from most of the flashes but they managed to get the inside of the vehicle. Lindsay kept looking foward and slightly away from them so they couldnt get a full shot of her face.

"Whew well ok then." Harry turned sideways. "Thanks Nick. Lindsay we might as well start wedding plans tomorrow too. I guarantee you will be in the paper and on an internet site by well now. Sorry."

"Eh that's ok , I really like Star gazer lilies ok? That is all I ask that we include, I have to have those in my wedding. " Lindsay shrugged and put her head back on the seat smiling.

"Ok I'm sure I can arrange that. " Harry faced forward smiling.

 

~~*~~

 

"Lindsay. Hey Lindsay. Linds" Harry was touching her arm gently.

Jolting up she stared into his big green eyes. "Whoa hi goodness  please tell me I wasnt't snoring." 

Nick chuckled. "Well we could."

Lindsay felt her face heat up. "Great, I'm probably drooling too." Pulling herself out of the car she leaning back down. "Nick it was a real pleasure, I hope to see  you again and I will try to make less of an ass of myself."

"No more than I do on  regular basis sweetie. It was great, yes sooon for sure."

Harry shut the door walking next her to the steps. "So here let me give you my number and I will text  you later about dinner?"

Lindsay handed off her phone pulling her coat closer to her in the winter air.

Harry leaned over slowly and quickly kissed her cheek. "Thanks for joining me today."

Lindsay felt his warm breath on her cheek.

Smiling she turned and went up a step. " Im glad I did , now I know a real life popstar. Who's just a guy that likes to garden."

"You have me all figured out. "Harry turned and gave a quick wave and got in the car. She ran the rest of the way up the steps and opened the door. Shutting it she moved the curtain to watch his tall figure walk to his door and wave back at the retreating Nick.

Closing the curtain she finally blew out a breath. Shaking off the feeling of excitinment that was welling up into chest, she talked to herself into calming down. Its just dinner.

Kicking off her boots opening up a bottle of water she went around flicking lights and pulling curtains closed.

She realized she needed to get to bed, her thoughts will have to wait till later. But she couldn't help but wonder where this could lead.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii... Well this is just a begining of the story, morning glory! I promise to update!!  
> As I should point out I don't know or own Harry or any others in this story. ;) I've never ever claimed to be a writer, but I love a story. This dropped into my head and I must get...it...out!!


End file.
